Let it Snow
by imsuper-who-locked
Summary: One-shot. Fluff. A typical winter's day in the Anderson home.


He couldn't see the snow, but he certainly felt the cold air that rushed in as his wife opened the door and quickly slammed it shut again.

Auggie turned toward her from his place at the island, smiling in the general direction of the front door. "Getting bad outside?"

Annie sighed exasperatedly. "Awful. I couldn't see ten feet in front of me. I was lucky to make it home."

Auggie chuckled in reply, but he had experienced a wave of relief when he heard the engine of her car in the driveway. She had called an hour ago from Langley saying that she was leaving before the storm got too bad. Not ten minutes later there had been a radio announcement advising people to stay off the roads. Auggie had been anxiously waiting for her ever since.

He heard the sweep of her coat as she pulled it off and the clacking of her heels, kicked aside in her haste to get into the warm house. His hand trailed casually along the wall as he made his way toward her. Seconds later he felt a hand meet his waist, and then her lips on his. Auggie's eyes closed and he plunged a hand into her hair, feeling the cold pinpricks of snowflakes as they melted at his touch.

"Mmm..." Annie's fingers twisted the curls at the nape of his neck. "That warmed me up." She pulled away slightly and inhaled. "Auggie... did you make me hot chocolate?"

Auggie grinned down at her. "Now what kind of man doesn't make his beautiful wife hot chocolate when she comes in from a blizzard?" He entwined their hands and pulled her toward the kitchen, skimming his fingertops across the counter until he found the two steaming mugs. He held one out in her direction and felt her cool fingers brush his as she took it. As always, that one small touch sent a shiver running through him. _We've been married almost a year, _he thought, _and she can still do that to me. _

There was a moment of silence as they both took a drink. He had poured the mugs a few minutes ago, so they were still hot but not burning. The chocolate sent warmth running through him from head to toe. It was always nice to know that some things could be fully appreciated with or without sight.

As if in response to his thought, Annie's arms wrapped around him again. He heard a clink as she set her mug down on the counter behind him. "I'm going to start a fire," she murmured.

"Sounds great," he replied, his voice breathless. She pulled away and he had to steady himself against the counter behind him. God, how had he gotten so lucky? He turned around, finding both of their mugs and carrying them into the living room. He moved very carefully, tracing an outline of the couch with his foot before he sat down and pushing the mugs along the table to make sure they weren't leaning over the edge. Although he was starting to gain confidence around the house, they had still only been living here for three months. He had had plenty of painful missteps in recent weeks.

Auggie settled himself back and listened to the sounds of his wife moving around the living room. He heard the crackle of the flames as she turned on the electric fireplace and then the smooth notes of jazz as she switched on the stereo. A moment later he felt the weight of her on the couch next to him. She leaned back into his chest and he reached for the afghan on the back of the couch, settling it over both of them.

They sat without talking for a few minutes. Auggie was the most comfortable that he'd been all day. He had been forced to use up some of his vacation hours before the end of the year and had spent the day planning out a surprise week-long getaway for him and Annie on New Year's. It was going to be her Christmas present. Meanwhile Annie had gone in to Langley, and he had grown increasingly worried at the build-up on the news about the incoming storm. Now, though, with her sitting safely in his arms, he felt all of his worries melt away. The howling wind that had haunted him for the past few hours was covered up now by a low saxophone and Annie's quiet breathing.

His hand moved slowly around and settled on Annie's stomach. It was so strange—he could finally feel a difference, nothing but a small bump, but _there. _His future child. Annie's head leaned back against his chest.

"We're getting there," she said softly.

"I can't believe it." He rubbed her stomach gently. "It's going so fast."

He tried not to let the nerves creep into his voice, but of course Annie wasn't fooled. She shifted, presumably turning to get a good look at his face. "August Anderson," she said sternly, "you are going to be an amazing father."

The conversation had been repeated in the past few weeks. He shrugged. "First-time parent. I can be a little nervous." But of course she knew that wasn't the only thing scaring him.

Annie's hand came up and curled around the side of his face. He leaned into her, closing his eyes. "Auggie. You have nothing to worry about. We're both going to help each other in this. That's what husbands and wives do."

"I know that. But I'm never going to be able to contribute as much as you. I won't be able to bring the kids to school or practices or take them on a bike ride or watch their soccer games or ballet performances or..."

She interrupted him by simply placing a finger across his lips. "I don't care. I can do all that. You'll be right there in the front seat with me, or sitting next to me at the games and performances listening. And you will be just as proud of them as I am. Being blind isn't going to make you a bad father."

Her arm left his face and she shifted around so that her back was to him again. Her head settled back against his shoulder. "Besides, don't act like you'll be getting out of everything, mister. There will be plenty of work for a blind guy to do around the house."

He chuckled. Annie always knew exactly how to calm his fears. "I'm off laundry duty for sure, unless you want your white slacks to be grey slacks. And we'll just make the kids do the dishes. I think that clears me of pretty much everything."

"Blind guys can fold laundry. And you've already proved that you're a decent cook."

"Alright, alright." He reached for his cup of hot chocolate and sipped it. "You're going to be an amazing mother, Mrs. Anderson." Despite his obvious handicap, he knew that Annie was freaking out just as much as he was.

"Thanks, Auggie."

She fell asleep about twenty minutes later. Life as a CIA agent was never easy work, and with both of them working long hours, things could get a little hectic. He was happy she could have this evening to just relax. In three days it would be Christmas, and he would tell her about their surprise trip to Florida. He had considered taking her to Chicago, since that was one place she had never visited, but decided against it. He loathed snow, and any opportunity to leave behind this crappy weather was fine with him.

Annie breathed softly against him and Auggie closed his eyes again, just loving her. Right now, in this moment, he couldn't imagine his life being more perfect.


End file.
